Death By Thy Neighbour
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Sophie-Anne died. She was staked, as a disabled vampire. This is a fic showing her last moments on earth as she confronted her murderer, Felipe. Rubbish summary. First Southern Vamps story. Vote my poll please & also R


**This is my first Southern Vampire Mystery fic, although I've done a lot for Morganville Vampires, since I only actually started reading the series last Sunday! I've literally just bought book 10 so once I've written this, I'm off to read it!**

**I don't own anything.**

***edited since last post***

* * *

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between heaven and hell  
Heaven and hell_

_Into your eyes_  
_Hopeless and taken_  
_We stole our new lives_  
_Through blood and pain_  
_In defence of our dreams_  
_In defence of our dreams_

_~Kings and Queens – 30 Seconds To Mars~_

* * *

My senses alert and roaming wildly, I suddenly force myself into the closest to a fully upright sitting position, ignoring the pain. My legs are already halfway grown back but they do not accurately show the status of my heart. Almost everyone I have loved has now perished within the last few months alone; my dear and beloved Hadley was murdered, as was Wybert and then André… I do not see how it should be that someone like me should be forced to suffer such pain, when I have the capability to love vampires and keep them close to me. No, that shouldn't be happening to me. My heart is like a barren place, a pain so strong locked in there that it consumes me continually.

However, this is not the case at the very moment. My one and only concern at the present time is _who is in my home_, _uninvited?_ Sigebert never mentioned anything to me about having people request to see me, and I most certainly did not invite a single person to the house. Especially as I am in a physical state that limits me most severely, rendering me impossible to defend myself accurately – nobody should be in this house, besides for myself, Sigebert and one other vampire - Jonathon.

My ears reach outwards and I realise that there isn't just _one_ uninvited vampire… but an army. I recognise that voice, that Spanish accent so flawless even centuries after he left Spain. They are not trying to be quiet – they know that they are facing a crippled Queen, a physically sixteen year old female, therefore petite in size, who has lost her legs in an explosion. They know that I am an easy target.

_I _know I shall not make it out of here alive.

"Sigebert, get yourself _out_ of here, _now_," I urge him, but he remains by my side. I shake slightly as I know the party of vampires are making their way through the light-proofed house I have managed to secure for my recuperation, them moving in a way that shows they are simply evaluating the goods that they will own once they have killed me. I shake even more so than before, knowing that my impending execution is growing closer and closer but being unable to run from it. Where does a vampire go, once they have passed on for the final time?

"Not without you, my lady," he says in his perfect accent, the accent that drew me to love him in the first place.

"You _shall_ leave," I explode in a whisper, knowing that it cannot be long before the vampires from Nevada are in the room. "I order you to, Sigebert. Do not disobey what will be my final order. Do you understand?"

He nods gravely, evidently unhappy about this. I wipe away a drop of blood from his eye, signalling his emotion, and run my hand through his hair before pressing my lips to his lightly. I savour the kiss, knowing never again will I kiss another being. Then I push him away and survey my appearance in the nearby mirror. I want to look as good as possible for my death, rather than appearing weak and scared. I am Sophie-Anne Leclerq, a vampire warrior. I am _not_ going to be weak and scared.

My hair, reddy-brown in colour, falls in locks over my shoulders, my brown eyes wide with… well, I do not know what they are wide with. My complexion looks exactly the same as usual and the only thing showing I am not in full health is the prominent absence of my legs. This means that the skirt of my pale pink silk dress hangs off into nothingness once my legs abruptly stop.

"Mon ami," Felipe says in my native tongue, but it doesn't prevent me from narrowing my eyes at him in a threatening manner as he enters the room.

"Do _not_ pretend that you are simply here for a social call, Felipe," I say, proud to recognise how neither shakes nor betrays my immense fear at this point. "I know you are here to kill me. At least be man enough to admit _that_, Felipe," my voice turns bitter and cold and I lament on the very real situation that is unfolding around me – my death.

He holds a wooden stake in his hand and steps forwards towards me, a playful grin on his face.

"My dear Sophie, I never _could_ trick you, no matter how hard I tried," he ponders with a sorrowful look on his face. "You are the one and only Queen of this entire country that I could possibly allow to live… unfortunately, you own the areas I wish to seize and I doubt that you would stand aside for me to take it… _apologies_ for the lack of feeling in that last part," he stares down at my lack of legs and smirks at me.

"You are right; I am the true queen of this land and I would never allow you to take it with myself still alive," I confirm and he nods thoughtfully. "The only bonus I can see in this is that it is _you_, rather than the Queen of Alabama or Russell… I have my one final request, of course."

"Tell me it, my once friend," he lays the stake on the side and sits opposite myself, smiling as he honours the tradition which I myself have used before.

"I wish you to not harm Eric Northman, nor _any_ vampire in his area," I inform him harshly, this being the only thing I can do to prevent another couple destined for each other splitting. "I, of course, include Sookie Stackhouse in this request, since she has been more of a help than my own kind have been in the recent months. If it wasn't for her, neither of us would still be standing… or sitting, in my case," I finish with a slightly shaky smile and he nods thoughtfully.

"I will admit that he has potential to be in my plans – he has been a good fighter for you and I should hope he should be the same for me," he agrees to my request. "Very well, Sophie, I shall agree to that. You shall have your dying wish."

"Sophie -_Anne_," I say through gritted teeth, hating the way that vampires _always_ leave the second part of my name off. "I am the great Sophie-Anne Leclerq, and if I were at full strength you would never have been able to pull off this coup. Remember that, Felipe, remember how you had to pick at my bones and scraps," I finish adamantly, defiantly, proudly… I have lived a long and full life and now it is ending, albeit sooner than I imagined.

"Very well, Sophie-Anne Laclerq, you are probably right; I would never have crossed you if you were at full strength… you are too beautiful and strong for that," he agrees once again before raising the stake. "Goodbye, my Sophie-Anne. I hope the afterlife is good for you."

The stake suddenly plunges itself into my chest and through my heart. I splutter for a few seconds, feeling the life draining from my body. Yet I do not regret this; I simply think of Hadley and the fact that I can now be reunited with her. I loose the power of speech besides inside my own head and loose all the knowledge over a millennia has brought me. I revert to the simple sixteen year old I was before I was turned; simple, but elegant and perfect and truly remarkable.

_Je t'aime, Hadley, _I think as I begin to slip away. _Toujours et à jamais…_

Then I leave this world for the state of unknown and pray that I shall be happy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'd love it if you reviewed :D**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
